A Very Dotty Vacation
by dramababe16
Summary: Dom and Letty have fallen into a routine and both grow bored with their everyday lives when their friends suggest that they take a vacation. The trip proves to be just the spark their relationship needed in an unconventional manor. Rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Friends, TMIs & Ideas

**A/N: I got this idea like five minutes ago and I had to at least post the first chapter I'm from the Caribbean so I decided to take advantage of that. I liked the idea of them being completely content and free even it's for just a little while so in a perfect world Dom never left Letty in the D.R and they pulled off the Rio heist together. I chose few characters for this only because they're my favorite couples from the franchises. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fast and furious franchise.**

**Summary: Dom and Letty have fallen into a routine and both grow bored with their everyday lives when their friends suggest that they take a vacation. The trip proves to be just the spark their relationship needed in an unconventional manor.**

* * *

**A very Dotty Vacation.**

**Chapter one- Friends, TMIs & Ideas.**

"Letty wake up, we gotta get going." Every morning for the past two years Dom tried to wake Letty before eight and every morning for the past two years she slept in till ten. Only few occasions the pattern was interrupted and it depended solely on whether or not they had the energy for morning sex. They had jobs like anyone else though it defied the purpose of being rich Dom and Letty still liked to get their hands dirty in garages.

"Shut up Dom, let me sleep." She said muffled into the pillow, hair spilled out and blocking her view of his smug grin.

"Don't be rude before I find a way to wake you up." He tickled her sides and she squirmed from under him.

"Don't be an ass Dommy!"

"Don't call me Dommy." He continued to attack her with his fingers.

She giggled and rolled away from him and sunk back into their comfortable bed. He sighed and lay back beside her. They turned to each other and almost as if they read each other's minds they declared in unison, "I'm bored." The smiles on both their faces relieved them of whatever anxiety they thought would come from their confessions.

"We should getaway." She said lowly tracing his lips were finger tips. She smiled warmly as his lips clamped over her finger.

"You think so?"

Letty nodded but didn't exactly think so she was only following the advice of her friends.  
Girl's night had always been wild and the women would always go till the a.m.

_They were now sitting in the den of Mia & Brian's villa. The boys would stay over at Dom & Letty's that night. Expensive bottles of liquor passed from hand to hand as they sat around a platter of chocolate deliciousness._

_"Okay so the cop stops us and my bra is wrapped around the steering wheel and my lace underwear is pooled around my ankles. So I'm looking at Han like what the F he's taking so long for ya know. He could have smoked the cop with his eyes closed..." Gisele stopped her story to laugh and catch her breath. Her friends watching her intently engrossed in the story._

_"The cocky bastard just waits till the cops gets out of his car to speed off and you know-finish what he started." She punctuated with a sip of her vodka straight from the bottle. The others laughed and dug back into their chocolates and hard alcohol. The women never drank lightly much to the dismay of their respective others but it was a must to have a hangover in the morning._

_"What about you Letty it's been ages before we've heard about the adventures of Dotty." Mia smirked and stretched out on the floor next to Gisele.__  
__Letty slumped to her side and buried her face in Mia's beige pillows._

_"I don't know what's wrong with us. It's like we know each other too well now there's no more surprises and things have been getting-er pre-dict-able." She finished and searched the eyes of her friends for a comeback.__"Well?"_

_"Have you tried more sex?" Mia asked._

_"Dom and I couldn't possibly have more sex."_

_"Have you tried kinkier sex?" Gisele asked rolling on her stomach._

_"It's not the sex okay our sex life is amazing we've done everything-well almost everything except ana-"_

_"Please don't!" Mia cut her off and placed her hands over her ears. Gisele snickered as she and Letty exchanged glances._

_"Don't be such a priss Mia." Letty joked and nudged Mia with her leg._

_"I'm not a priss! I have you know Brian and I get dirty okay, he has a wild side." Mia said with conviction._

_"No doubt." Gisele's smirk was cheeky and Mia rolled her eyes._

_"You are no help." Letty pushed the bottle she had been sipping from when she reached her limit._

_"You guys should get away. Maybe a little change in scenery." Mia suggested eating a chocolate truffle._

_"That could work, I love it when Han takes me Tokyo, something about him speaking Japanese turns me on he's like a god down there."_

_"It couldn't hurt; you think Dom will go for it?"_

_"How would we know he's your man? But just to be sure ask him after, before or during sex." Gisele added and smirked._

_"I hope it works. We've never been this bored before." Letty whined._

_"Content is boring?" Mia asked referring to the cash they banked after the Rio heist._

_"No it's not that. We've just always had something going on. When we were younger it was keeping our relationship a secret then it was the jealousy period when our relationship came out and then Tony passed, then he went to jail, then the small heist, then the big heist and now we're like normal people. I don't know how to be normal. We talked about kids a while back and decided we wanted to wait a little before kids and until we're both ready we're just doing the same thing every day. He's the only man I've ever loved I'm not sure if that's sad or romantic. I've been with other men but only Dom has been inside me. How sad is that? Not that I'm complaining I have no doubt that he'd be the best lover even if he had contenders but I just wanna do something new."_

_"Then go for it, jump on our plane and go somewhere exotic." Gisele concluded and continued to roll on the carpeted floor. By the looks of things she was ready to pass out. _

"_I'll ask him, I'm gonna get going."_

"_Boo Letty; you never stay with us again." Mia picked up a pillow and threw it at her head. _

"_The last time I left those maniacs called your boyfriends and Dom alone one of my cars got dented and I had to deny Dom sex for a week-which punished me too. Besides Han and Gisele can't stay either I'll send the boys over when I get there." _

_Gisele shook her at the two women. They acted as though they lived hours apart when it was a five minute walk. _

"_I'll see you when I see you." Letty told Gisele and kissed her cheek before pushing Mia by her shoulder and stumbling out of the house. _

_She took off her sandals for the small walk and breathed in the cool night air. As she neared her home she heard the boys yelling most likely over a sports game. She pushed the door open to find them in the TV room. The surround sound could have drowned out and avalanche. Letty leaned in the doorway and watched Dom intently. His fingers gripped tightly around the beer bottle in his hands. Brian sat next to him, blue eyes trained on the big screen in front of him. Han was the first to notice her and smiled at her. _

"_LET-EY!" He yelled and tried to stand up but she could tell they drank more than beers before she showed up. _

"_HEY!" Brian cheered and Dom simply smirked as she came into their bro fest. She settled in Dom's lap despite the empty seats and conformed to his body. She knew she would hear about it in the morning from the girls but she spent the rest of the early morning watching the game with guys. At the end of the day she was more comfortable around them though she loved Mia and Gisele nothing beat hanging with the guys. _

"Let,"

"Mm?"

"Whatever you want."

Letty looked at Dom unsure if she heard right. Dom had said those words before but it was almost always used when they were making family decisions or during sex but never about material things. Dom knew her better than that but hearing him say it invoked new warmth in her and she nodded.

"Anywhere I choose? You're just gonna follow me?"

"Like I said, anything you want Letty." He held her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

Dom couldn't believe he said it and couldn't believe she didn't refuse his advances. Letty was extremely easy and difficult to please at times. When they were younger she never allowed him to take her on dates besides the races which really didn't count. She said she rather just be with him, whether in his room or at the garage. She was simple like that but she refused any gifts he bought her for birthdays or Christmas unless it had to do with cars. She hated diamonds and flowers and all the things Dom didn't mind showering her with even now so that they were millionaires but after settling down he was tired of their routines. He remembered the outrageous advice his friends gave him the previous night.

"_The kid's not bad, told him I'd bring him to meet the rest of the family soon. Roman and Tej keep in touch but they're always moving around." Han spoke, he was the most sober having just showed up. _

"_What'd you say his name was?"_

"_Sean." _

"_Whenever is fine, I know Leon and Vince stick together and they're close by with Rosa and the kids so we'll just invite them over when you got the time." Dom leaned back in the large recliner and propped his feet up. Brian ignored the conversation that was going on and was deeply engrossed in the football game then turned to his friends and randomly blurted out, "I think Mia wants another kid."_

"_Did she say she wants another kid?" Han questioned knowing the drama 'king' Brian could be at times. _

"_No but- she jumps me every chance she gets." _

"_This conversation is over." Dom declared and put his hand to Brian's face. _

_Han chuckled at the two, Dom never got over the obvious fact the his best friend was sleeping with his sister. Threats aside he was fine with it but it didn't mean he was entitled to hearing about the size of Mia's sex drive. _

"_Why you making it a problem, your girl wants to get down in the sack more often, so what if you have another kid you guys are great parents. Speaking of the great parents you are where is Jack?"_

"_Rosa took him yesterday; she came because Nico insisted to see Jack. He'll be back tomorrow though she has to go back said Vince barely lets her outta his sight."_

"_When are you and Letty gonna pop one out Dom?" Han asked. Dom shrugged his shoulders. _

"_Dunno, she said she's not ready yet, so I told whenever she's ready. Don't wanna force her into it, even if I could I wouldn't."_

"_But you're ready?" Brian looked at Dom._

"_Guess I am, but I don't gotta tote our baby around for nine months so it's solely up to her."_

_The others nodded at that. _

"_I don't know why but It's getting old being here, I know Letty feels it too. Wanna do something for her but it has to be big, then maybe she'd finally give me a family."_

"_Have you tried jewelry?" Han asked._

"_Have you met my girl?" Dom asked incredulously. _

"_Gisele wasn't the type either before I bought her a diamond necklace for her birthday last year."_

"_I've been trying with Letty for almost thirteen years; she's not that kind of girl."_

"_Gonna have to think of something soon, just ask her what she wants. And give it to her, no matter what it is."_

"_That works with you guys?"_

"_Nope, diamonds." Brian smirked. _

"_Diamonds and guns." Han said. _

_Dom huffed and downed another beer; he must have picked the most complicated woman to fall hard for. _

"Where do you have in mind?" Dom said and regretted his words, she smiled mischievously.

"That's a surprise baby."

"When do we leave?"

"We have a private jet don't we, how bout' today?"

"I guess we're going on vacation then." Dom said as he sat up in bed. It could either be the best idea he ever had or the worst.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, leave me your thoughts and I'm open to suggestions-though I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this i'm very open to input.**

**XO**


	2. Advice & departures

**A/N: Just one more chapter before the actual vacation. Read & Review. **

**XO**

* * *

**A Very Dotty Vacation.**

**Chapter two- Advice & departures. **

"Hey Letty, Dom? You two have clothes on?"

Letty and Dom sat up in bed when they heard the voice of Vince followed by the thud of his boots.

"Well don't sit there like you haven't missed me!" He said as he swung their bedroom door open. Letty laughed and wrapped her small hands around his shoulders.

"Whatya doing here coyote?" Dom asked after their man hug.

"Came to get Rosa and the kid, Leon is over at Mia's and she request your presence at the breakfast table." Vince said with a crooked smile. He had become goo after the arrival of his son, whatever he showed people was a farce he was now firstly a father and a husband then a badass.

"We'll be there, Let and I have an announcement anyway."

Letty nodded.

"Well make it snappy." Vince left the room and hummed on his way down the stairs.

"You heard him, get in the shower. Dom smacked Letty's ass playfully and followed her into their ridiculously large shower.

When the two emerged, surprisingly from their no sex shower they changed quickly and left the villa. Dom grabbed Letty's hands and linked them with his as they started for down the barely populated street.

There was ruckus coming from villa when they arrived. They entered the house and realized why, the terrible twos who were running around the house. Dom scooped up a squirming Nico and hauled him on his shoulders. The young boy squealed with melodious laughter.

Letty left them for the kitchen and almost laughed when she saw Mia and Gisele hunched over the counter heads cradled in their palms over steaming cups of coffee.

"There's a girl who can hold her liquor." Han yelled from behind Gisele. He was rubbing her shoulders and offering her aspirin.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mia straightened up and finished off the buffet of food on their large dining area with a bowl of fresh fruit.

"She hung with us guys early this morning, took about two thousand dollars from Brian over a football game bet."

"Did she now?" Mia narrowed her gaze at Letty and opened her mouth to speak but Dom saved her by kissing Mia's forehead.

"Would you give my girl a break please? I asked Letty to stay with me."

Mia scoffed. "Shut up Dom, we're not running from the law again stop it with the damn Bonnie and Clyde act. Don't cover for her, girls night is girls night next time okay Letty."

"Fine Mia, I promise." Letty's voice fell small.

"Why is everyone screaming?" Gisele whined even though Mia and Letty's voices were barely above a whisper, Han leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Come on, get something to eat it'll help." She mumbled something in her native tongue and allowed Han to sit her down at the table. Everyone else fell in after that. The kids on either one of their parent's laps, Dom's arms extended across the chair Letty sat in and rubbed her shoulders.

"Letty and I are going on vacation." Dom blurted out before anyone touched their breakfast.

"We live in paradise and you're going on vacation?" Vince asked with a skeptic quirk.

"We just need a change in scenery V; it's not really a vacation. It's more like a getaway." Letty piped in.

"A getaway from paradise?" Vince pressed on.

"Yes a getaway from paradise."

"I don't believe it, are two running away to get married?" Vince's partner in crime Leon asked with a mischievous smoke. "Dom did you finally grow a pair and ask the girl to marry you?"

"There is no way you two are getting married without me there." Mia chimed in and the table fell into noisy chatter. Brian, Leon, Vince and Han were nominating themselves for best man then argued about who was closest to Dom and who it was 'entitled too.' Mia and Gisele were raving that Letty not put them in ugly bridesmaid dresses. And the children had begun a mini food fight with the fruit from their parent's plates.

"Okay that's enough!" Dom roared and everyone else snickered at the table including Letty. It always amazed them that at a table filled with unmarried happy couples they always pushed for Dom and Letty to tie the knot. Dom and Letty never spoke about it, it was never necessary for either of them but they kept hearing it from their in love but unmarried friends.

"Can we please just eat?" Mia saved them with her demanding voice. They were in her house after all.

* * *

A few hours after breakfast and approaching midday Rosa, Vince and Leon had left but not the island they retreated to their homes on the island after deciding to stick around for a little longer. They were still convinced Dom and Letty were going to get married and they didn't want to miss anything. Dom didn't demand that they all stay one place but almost everyone ended up settling around him, something about him being gravity.

Han, Brian, Dom and Jack were in the backyard playing some kind of sport that involved a round ball and the women were over at Letty's rifling through her closet helping her pack.

"So is this trip really a let's get married impulsive thing for you and Letty?" Brian tossed the ball to his son gently.

"Why does everybody want me and Letty to get married so badly? None of you are married." He said pointing a finger at them.

"Well what are you waiting for?"

"What are you waiting for?"

"Both of you aren't making any sense." Han interrupted their child like banter.

"I don't want to upset Mia. The last time I brought it up she got teary eyed about how her close friends and the rest of her family wouldn't be able to come so I dropped it."

"At least she didn't laugh in your face."

"Wait Letty laughed at you when you proposed?"

"Not exactly laugh; it was more of a chuckle. She said she doesn't need a ring to know who she belongs to and I shouldn't either. Then she chuckled at my 'silly idea'."

"Han?" Brian looked still entertaining his son with the ball.

"I have nothing for you guys. We haven't spoken about it ever. We're happy, that's it."

"See that's different," Brian looked at Dom. "Mia wants to get married, everyone knows that."

"Well put on your big boy pants and propose already."

"You guys think?"

"Obviously you just wanted to hear it out loud so yes, we think it's a good idea for you to propose to Mia." Dom and Han shook their heads in disbelief.

"Good…because I already bought the ring."

* * *

"Where are you guys going?" Gisele asked softly. The effects of her hangover had only slightly become bearable.

"Somewhere in the Caribbean I haven't decided which island yet I can't decide. Probably will have to choose randomly with me my eyes closed."

"How long?"

"Not long, no more than two weeks. I think we just need something new and exciting."

"Yeah hot island sex." Gisele said with a smirk. She was lying on her back on the couch in the master bedroom.

"Why do I have feel like you guys see Dom and I like two horny teenagers who can't keep it their pants? You know I have actual love for the man."

"Admit it Letty out of all us you and Dom seem the most…er active." Mia raised her eyebrow while Letty dug for suitable clothing and stuffed them into her suitcase.

"I'm sure you are all 'active' probably just as much as Dom and I the difference is Dom and I don't hide it."

"Exactly if PDAs were illegal you and Dom would be in jail for life!"

Gisele laughed at Mia's statement. Letty sent them both glares.

"We are done discussing my sex life." Letty yelled at them.

"We wouldn't have brought it up but you make that kinda hard when things like this fly out of your closet." Mia twirled a revealing police uniform from her fingers. The mini skirt would barely cover a small child Mia thought and was complete with a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm guessing that isn't a Halloween costume." Gisele said as Mia tossed it her way.

"I remember that, I wore that for one of our anniversaries I can't remember which one it was. Apparently you Torettos have a thing for cops." Letty said pointedly at Mia.

"Gisele are you and Han sticking around for a while?"

"I don't see why not, he likes it here."

"Good, I like it when we're all together."

"Are you even going to help me pack?" Letty asked after struggling with her suitcase.

Gisele and Mia exchanged looks but kept stayed where they were. Letty flipped them off and continued to pack.

* * *

Dom and Letty were taking short nap before they left. It was approaching six and Letty insisted that they leave in the night. She wanted Dom to be surprised.

Dom was the first to stir awake, Letty was lying on her stomach on the other end of the bed. He nudged her with his knee and she sent one of her hands flailing behind her. It hit Dom square in the face.

"Ouch!" He yelped and he heard quiet laughter.

"You think that's funny Ortiz?" He flipped her over so she was now staring at him.

"Just a little, you know I don't like being woken up." She kissed him soundly then pulled away wiping the sides of his lips. "Thought you might have learned your lesson by now."

"We have to get going just now."

"Mhm." She mumbled as her eyes slipped close again.

"Come on Letty." She gave in to his probing and sat up in bed.

"Let's getaway then." Dom grinned at her and hauled their bags downstairs.

Once they were all piled into the living room, Dom and Letty looked at each other with somber expressions.

"Should we go say goodbye? Or do you think it will make it harder to leave them?"

"I think we should say goodbye, out of respect."

The two made their way to the garage to say goodbye to their cars before they left.

* * *

**_XO_**


	3. Resorts, tours & ferries

**A/N: Thanks to the readers who took an interest and reviewed. **

**XO**

* * *

**A Very Dotty Vacation. **

**Chapter three- Resorts, tours & ferries. **

"I'm impressed Letty." Dom praised from behind her. She stood on the balcony of their room. She had booked the most expensive room at the Sandy Lane Resort and Spa in Bridgetown, Barbados.

"You like?"

"Mhm" he hummed in her ear as he joined her on the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her back to his chest.

"It's perfect." She turned in his arms and he leaned in for a kiss but she dodged it and turned her head so his lips landed on her neck.

"Glad you think so because we have to meet the tour guide in five minutes downstairs." She didn't protest when he holstered her up onto the ledge. She wasn't fazed being on fifth floor because Dom had his hands securely on her waist and he comfortably stood between her legs. He ran his fingers over her exposed skin in her white cotton shorts, her polka dot bikini could be seen through them.

"We could go sight seeing or we could handle more pressing matters." He sucked on her neck causing Letty to loose her train of thought.

"Dom later, we can have sex anytime but how often do we get explore Caribbean islands?"

"Okay, but you owe me tonight."

"A dept I'd be happy to pay." Letty kissed him back forcefully using her tongue to tease his before pulling back.

"Let's go then gorgeous."

Dom helped her off the ledge and followed her into their large room. The walls were rose red, with dim ceiling lights. Even during the day it felt cozy and intimate. A large king size bed at the center with two night tables at either side. Adjacent from the bed was a flat screen TV mounted on the wall and two doors on either side of the room, one led to the balcony and the other to the spacious bathroom. Letty noted the huge bathtub and made a mental note to seduce Dom into taking a bath with her.

They grabbed their sunglasses, sunblock and wallets and put them in the netted bag Letty slung on her shoulder. They passed a family of four and what appeared to be a newlywed couple on their way to the elevator. Once the steel doors closed Dom spared a glance in Letty's direction.

"Let?"

She heard his tone of voice and jumped him before he reached her. Her legs clamped around his waist as his hands massaged her ass through her shorts. Dom sucked on her bottom lip when they parted for air. Satisfied that she had enough breathing he took her lips captive again using his tongue to explore her mouth. A breathy sensual moan escaped her lips when he moved his lips down to her neck, under her earlobe he bit gently and felt her move in his arms so that her center graze over his shaft.  
By the time the doors dinged again they stood innocently side by side with huge grins on their faces. Dom put his hand around Letty's shoulder as they walked through the lobby as if the hickeys adorn her neck weren't enough proof that she wasn't single. A Bellhop waved at Dom and Letty from the front desk as they passed through, he couldn't get over the big tip they gave him and he had been at their beckon call since.

The tour guide waved at Letty when they stepped out under the warm sun he stood next to what looked like a glorified golf cart. It wasn't scalding but it did sting Dom's head, on the plus side it was really windy.

"Welcome to the island." The young man greeted them with a small smile. He took them around the capital earlier in the day. The tour guide was friendly except every few minuted he would yell at a persistent caller.  
Letty took out her sunblock and rubbed Dom's head like he was a toddler.

"Aren't you a peach today."

"Must be the island's hospitality rubbing off on me."  
He pressed a chaste kiss to her lips then kissed her forehead. "Let me repay the favor then." He mimicked her actions and squeezed some sunblock in his hands. She turned to give him more access to her back and shoulders.

"Watch your hands there."  
He ignored her teasing and lifted the plaid she wore with a knot tied over her navel. Her skin was smooth under his touch as he rubbed the cream into her skin. She moan softly as he continued to rub her skin, his fingers strayed from her back to her hips.

"I think I'm good." Letty stopped him before they got carried away. He dropped his head to her neck and nodded into it.

"Sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just as frustrated as you I'm just not as obvious."

While they should have been listening to the tour guide they were more wrapped up with each other. One hand entwined with the others, the other on thighs. They both spoke softly in almost a whisper in each other's ear while the tour guide spoke about the history of the island.  
They pulled up at a port and it was only then that they gave their attention to the tour guide.

"It's a ferry, goes around the island back. I recodmmend it. You'd be back here by six."

"What do you think?" Letty looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"Okay." She smiled and the tour guide parked the cart.  
They got out and stretched their legs, the ferry wasn't really crowded but it looked like mostly tourist.  
They stood to the back of the shortline when Dom's phone rang.

"Must be Mia." He said to Letty before answering.

"Mia... I can't hear you. What?"

He took the phone away from his ear and looked at the screen.

"Dropped call, give me yours."

She handed him hers and he called Mia back.  
"I think we're in a dead zone or something. I'll catch up." He stepped away from the increasingly shorter line.

The service was a lot better outside the port.  
"Mia?"

"Good to know you're alive!" She yelled.

"Sorry we got here early this morning and crashed till about midday."

"Fine, while I have you you're not going to believe what your nephew did this morning he-"

* * *

Letty looked back to see if Dom was behind her as she boarded the ferry. His back faced her and he was still engrossed in the conversation.  
She went ahead and found them two seats on deck. It was mostly empty, the majority of the people chose to sit inside in the air conditioned cabin which defied the purpose of seeing the island. Letty had just settled when the ferry began moving. She ran to the back praying Dom had got on already.

"Stop the ferry!" She yelled at the attendant.

"Sorry mam, we do not stop or turn back without an emergency."

"My boyfriend is still on the port." Letty cringed when she used the word 'boyfriend' to refer to the man she'd been in love with since she was sixteen.

"Sorry, this tour is four hours, if he's smart he'll just wait it out. We return to the exact same port."  
That made Letty relax a little but she still wanted Dom with her. She didn't even have her phone with her. It was not the way she wanted to spend their first day of vacation, apart.

* * *

**A/N:Let's just say that Dom & Letty should have listened to their tour guide. But don't worry Dotty will be reunited...eventually.**

**XO**


	4. Strangers, Company & Marriage

**A Very Dotty Vacation.**

**Chapter four- Strangers, Company & Marriage? **

Letty reluctantly went back to the side of the boat. A stranger occupied one of the seats she reserved for her Dom.

"Sorry, did I take your seat?" His deep voice made Letty flinch a little.

"Sorta," she begun and he got up immediately, his height towered over her.

"My bad beautiful."

Letty watched the man suspiciously, she wasn't used to such hospitality. He didn't hesitate to give her her seat back without even checking for sure that she had actually been sitting there. Back in L.A she would have gotten in a fist fight in the same situation. And the fact that she didn't want to punch him when he called her beautiful made her nervous, instead of a cheap pick-up line it sounded like a genuine compliment.

"You could sit if you like." Letty was sure the island's hospitality really was rubbing off on her. She was being way to nice.

"Not a lot tourist are this nice."

"Well I'm not an average tourist."

"I noticed. I'm Anson by the way."  
She gripped the railing and looked at the unreal bright blue of the sea.

"What brings you to my island?"

"Your island?"

"Born and raised."

"Why are you taking a tour if you live here?"

He chuckled and she could hear his voice getting louder and louder behind her as he approached.

"I'm an artist, I've painted everything that could possibly be painted on this island. Every beach, every sunset every landscape except that." He now stood next to Letty and pointed to a ridge on the island. It was gorgeous, even Letty, who considered herself the least artistic person, could tell it would be a gorgeous painting.

"Where's your supplies?" She was suddenly interested.

"I never bring them with me, I paint from memory. It's because I put my personal flare into the paintings, my creative intake. I wouldn't be able to do that if I was painting from a picture or the actual thing. I've been taking these ferries everyday for the past three weeks.

"Interesting."

"Do you really think so? Or is that your way of saying this conversation is over?"

"Well...this conversation is definitely not over."

* * *

Dom was just getting off the phone with Mia when he heard the soft hum of the motor. By the time he got to the port the ferry was long gone. He sighed to himself, and walked down to the pier. He didn't have anything else to do for the next couple of hours. There was a petite woman sitting on the pier, long toned legs dangling in the blue water. She looked at Dom with a small smile then looked back onto the horizon. She definitely looked local he thought and decided to ask her for help.

"Risking that I sound like a dumb tourist, do you know if the ferry will be back?"

She smiled and looked at her watch. "In exactly three hours and fifty five minutes." She sighed loudly and Dom thought it was because she was bothering him.

"Am I bothering you?"  
She looked back and shook her head. "Sorry, it's not you. The court says that my ex husband is entitled to see my boy but I can't concentrate on anything else but him. They took the ferry. I thought waiting here would ease my nerves but it's done nothing."

"I have to wait for my girlfriend to come back so I might as well keep you company. Keep your mind off things."

"Thanks, we don't get a lot of nice tourist here. So you took your girlfriend on vacation? That's generous."

"Well she's more than my girlfriend."

"Fiance?"

"No not really. We've been together for over thirteen years. We live together and we haven't seen anyone else since we got together we're just not-"

"Married."

"Exactly."

"Why don't you propose?"

"I have, she doesn't want to."

"In her defensive, marriage changes a lot of things."

"But we're practically married, the only different thing would be a ring on her finger and a marriage license."

"Some people just aren't the marrying type. The only reason I said yes was because I was pregnant and my dad would have a had a cow. Look where that got me, I'm a nervous wreck because he has my son for four hours."

"How old is your son?"

"Three, he's still innocent. Believes in the tooth-fairy still. I just don't want any of 'him' to rub on my son. You know they're highly impressionable at that age...at least that's what the stupid parenting book says." She dug into her bag and searched for something but came up empty.

"I really wished I had a cigarette right now. I quit when I got pregnant but if there was ever a time to smoke, it would be now."

Dom chuckled at the nervous trembling of her hands. He clamped his around hers until they were still.

"Calm down, they'll be right back. I'm Dom by the way."

She smiled politely, "Adelia, nice to meet you Dom and thanks."

* * *

"No ring? Single then?" Anson said looking up from Letty's hands that were gripped around the railing. The ferry had already turned around and was heading back to the port with in the next two hours.

"I have a boyfriend Anson. Sorry." He had slowly working his not so subtle way up to asking her out.

"'Boyfriend'? That's as good as single where I'm from. If you not engaged, married or have children with someone else- it's almost like your single. No commitment."

His words weighed on Letty, Dom was probably the only thing she was committed to when labels said otherwise.

"I'm committed trust me. We've been together for years."

"If you don't mind me asking, why haven't you settled down with him?"  
Letty contemplated making a 'joke' that they were international rebels who stole one hundred million dollars from a drug lord and they only knew excitement and adrenaline rushes but decided against it.

"He wants to, but I'm not ready."

"You sure? Sounds like you're ready. If you're not single why not be married then?"

"Because...marriage means we won't be the same any more. Dom and I have never been the boring couple. Danger and excitement followed us wherever we went and it was damn fun. I'm not ready to give that up yet."

"Maybe you'll experience a different kind of high when you're married. Unless of course you actually don't want to marry him."

Letty stayed quiet mulling over his words in her head.  
"You know what I think?"

"You're gonna tell me anyway."

"I think you want to marry that man more than anything, I think you're scared that it would just be official what you knew for years. He has you doesn't he?"

Letty loved how Anson stated it, she nodded because it was the truth. Dom definitely had her.

"That's too bad." Anson's smile still lit up his eyes. He directed his gaze to the water below.

* * *

"They should be getting here soon." Adelia had calmed down without the help of nicotine. Her dark brown hair was now in a slack ponytail, legs folded in a zen position as she and Dom talked the time away.

"You two want kids?" She asked taking the small picture of her son back from Dom.

"She says in time, we had a small scare a couple years ago but it was a false alarm. I knew she wasn't ready back then so I pretended to be relieved with her when we found out she wasn't. I've seen her around my nephews, she's good with kids, has a gentler side you wouldn't think would have been there if you met her. I know she'd make a great mother but I can't convince her of that without sounding like I'm pushing her to have my kids."

"For some folks who've settled down, you two are very complicated. I get the feeling that your a perfect match. Maybe she's the only one who can handle your possessiveness and your the only one who could tame her."

"I sound possessive?"

"Mhm, it's cute though. You referred to as 'yours' more than five times in the last three hours."

"Guess I didn't realize. She's the same way."

"I don't doubt it. Look, is that the ferry?" The boat approached the pier from a distance. Dom sighed in relief.

* * *

"And we know everything about each other, there's no more surprises."

"I dated my best friend for a year, trust me there's no way you two know everything about each other. I'm sure there a tons of things you don't know about each other."

"Maybe," she looked ahead as the ferry slowed down.

"Let me ask you one more question."  
Letty nodded as she looked for Dom from the side of the ferry.  
"Have dinner with me?"

Letty laughed and met his eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because...you're perfect but-"

"I'm not perfect."

"No...but you're pretty damn close but I still want _him."_

* * *

Dom began to wonder if Letty jumped overboard when everyone but her filled out of the ferry. He finally caught her raven hair from the corner of his eyes. It was darker so she didn't see him right away. He ran to her and hugged from behind. she didn't react when she felt him pressed against her.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." she smiled and kissed him like she was gone for months. He wrapped his arm around her and waved to a dark haired woman spooning a young child. She waved back and winked at him.

"Who's that?"

"A friend. Let's get outta here."

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter very soon I'm almost done. Thanks for reading. **

**XO**


	5. Champagne & Secrets

**A/N: This is by far my favorite chapter I decided to keep it T. Hope you like it as much as I do.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Very Dotty Vacation.**

**Chapter five- Champagne & Secrets.**

Dom waited for Letty to get out of the bathroom. He sat on the floor at the foot of the bed, a habit he had gotten from Letty. No matter how comfy the furniture, she would find herself on the floor. He sat next to the tray of champagne and strawberries he had ordered. The strawberries weren't necessary he just wanted to taste it on her lips.

He couldn't fathom a day apart had struck such a longing in him for her. Maybe it was the time apart or Adelia's words but he felt like he had just realized he was in love with her. Their relationship had complete clarity.  
She emerged in extremely tiny black lace underwear and hair falling in lazy curls. She smirked at his expression and pulled a wife-beater overhead, it was Dom's but unofficially hers.

"Why do you cover up? It's gonna end up on the floor anyway."

"Aren't you cocky, what makes you think you're getting any tonight?"

"What makes you think that decision is yours?"

"Touche."

He nodded with a grin and she sat across from him. Her weight supported by her arms behind her and legs between Dom's dangerously close to his groin.

"Let's get drunk." She initiated and popped the bottle. He wasn't into wine at all but Letty had introduced him to a few he liked and he enjoyed a select few every once in a while.

After his first sip he reached for a strawberry and Letty willingly opened her mouth for his intent. Her lips clamped over his fingers and sucked on them long after the strawberry was in her mouth. Dom almost died watching her perfect lips go over his fingers seductively.

"Mmm" she moaned and gave him his hand back. "Okay so tell me, your worst sexual encounter?"

"Hmm, uh...oh I know Elena something was her name I can't remember her last name, junior year at her place. Her folks won't home and we were going at it then she sneezed snot in my face."

Letty tipped her head back in laughter, her chest moving unbearably fast as she fell weak with laughter.

"That's disgusting."

"You're telling me. Why'd you ask?"

"Um, I thought we knew everything about each other but then I thought there's no way we could actually know 'everything' about each other right."

"Ahh, okay worst kiss?"

"I don't even have to think about it, Toby, freshman year, spin the bottle in the back of the library. He bit my tongue, not my lip, my tongue. How does that even happen?"

"Musta been a horrible experience."

"Make me forget?" she asked with a smile.

Dom prompted and leaned over his muscular body to capture her lips in a mind blowing kiss. The strawberry had the desired effect and he sucked it off her bottom lip when he pulled away.

Letty's cheeks were flushed and her chest heaved from the head spinning kiss. She felt that way when they would make out in secret in his car as teenagers.

"Was he your first kiss?"

"Nope, you were."

"You little liar, you told me I wasn't your first."

"Yeah well, I didn't want to seem like an inexperienced little girl with you so I lied."

Dom chuckled. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Not if you hadn't asked, planned on taking it to my grave. Okay-oldest person you ever hooked up with?"

"Huh- okay her name was Rena. I was seventeen, she was twenty-five."

"Oh my gosh, Dom and you called me jail-bait."

"Because you were." He rubbed her feet that laid between his legs.

"She came at the shop a couple of times, told her I was eighteen."

"Wow."

"Mhm, have you ever faked it with me?"

"What? An orgasm?"

"Yup."

"Never, not possible." She straddled his legs and indulged him in a series of sloppy kisses with her nipping at his bottom lip. He squeezed her ass making her grind on him. "Would I be able tell if you did?"

"Yes cause I wouldn't let you off until I'm satisfied."

"That's my girl." He rubbed her back from under his wife beater and she returned to teasing him with her steamy and brief kisses.

"Tell me something you assume I know but have never said to me. I'll go first, I've always thought it was unfair that you were a man-whore before we got together and your the only man I've ever been with it."

"Okay, are you saying you want to have sex with another man cuz I'm telling you it ain't gonna happen."

"That's not what I was implying babe. You go."

"Okay you are the only woman who could keep up with me, emotionally-and definitely sexually. Loving you is like my second nature the only thing besides driving I have complete confidence in never screwing up. I appreciate that you didn't let my past get in the way of us, you took a chance with me because you believed me when I said it was just you. Your the only formidable woman I can ever see myself loving. And you've probably ruined sex for me with any other person."

Dom waited for Letty's next question but got her lips instead. He didn't mind and opened his mouth to her eager tongue that found his immediately. He moaned and pressed her to him tightly so her breast were pressed to his chest. Just as he was reaching up to unhook her bra their was soft knocking on their door.

"Room service."

Letty chuckled at their impeccable timing but they had ordered dinner before she showered, so she got off him and bit her inner lip as Dom was strained in his pants.

"Sorry." Dom sighed and got up heading for the bathroom.

"Hey," she called him softly and he turned around just outside the bathroom door, "Don't start without me, I'll take care of it for you." He nodded.

Letty took the cart from their favorite helper and dug into Dom's wallet for a hundred to tip him.

"You people are awesome." He said to himself as he left the room. Letty laughed and went to the bathroom to finish what she had started.

* * *

**XO**


	6. Pools, surprises & Dotty

**A/N: This is the last chapter, possibly there'll be a sequel and if there is I might not get started on it for a few weeks I'm working on something else right now. Thank you sooooo much for reviewing you have no idea how happy those few words make me Paommt, Mac- reye, dandani, layali86, BVRG0614, kikitsablp89, Princess of Darkness17 & all the guest who reviewed.**

**Happy reading.**

**XO**

* * *

**A Very Dotty Vacation.**

**Chapter six- Pools, surprises & Dotty.**

Letty laid on the beach towel she and Dom had brought down to the water front with them. They had been on a hike earlier in the day and after lunch neither were ready to go back to their room so they hung out on the beach. She opened her eyes from her light slumber and looked up at Dom, he was buying ice-cream for the kids on the beach. He caught her watching him and smirked then pointed to a cone in his hand. She nodded and he bought an extra ice-cream cone from the vendor.

He was oozing happy when he came back down the beach to her holding two vanilla ice-cream cones. She knew it was because he was around kids, it made her re think her choice of waiting. She wasn't exactly sure why she was waiting, just that she didn't want things to change between them yet.

The cone he stuck out for her broke her train of thought and she took it with a smile.

"That was nice of you."

"I'm a nice guy, ain't that why you love me?"

She shook her head and brought the cone to her lips, "I love you because you have a big p-" he pushed the ice-cream into her mouth and it smeared all over her cheeks and chin.

"I couldn't help myself, you were gonna say something really crude." He smirked and licked it off her face.

"I think you just wanted to lick the ice-cream off my face."

"That too."

"We should go up, enjoy the last few days we have here in bed."

"Will you take a bath with me?"

"I smell like a woman for days when I bathe with you Letty. I'm beginning to think it's not worth it."

"I'll make it worth you while, I promise."

* * *

"We should go down to the pool." Dom suggested as him and Letty got cleaned up from their bathroom quickie.

"It's getting late, I think the pool is closed off for the night."

"What's the point of being rich if you can't pay off resort staff."

"You already bribed the bellhop didn't you?"

"I won't admit to anything."

"Pool it is then." She took her bikini from her suitcase and changed in the bathroom denying Dom a show.

"Since when are you modest?" He asked once she came out from the bathroom.

"I'm not, I didn't tell you not to come into the bathroom."

"Something you're not telling me?" He already suspected it and judging by the way she looked at him, he wasn't wrong.

"Come on, I'll tell you when we're in the pool."

* * *

Dom waded through the water toward Letty. She sat on the edge of the pool with her feet dangling in the water. She rubbed his shoulders when he reached between her legs spread for him.

"So,"

"You're gonna tell me now?"

"I uh- I flushed my birth-control pills down the toilet." Letty said with a smile.

"You serious right now?" His smile cautious.

"I'm serious, let's get pregnant." she yelped when he pulled her into the water and lifted her body in the air only to bring her down to his chest to squeeze the life out of her.

"You don't know how happy you just made me."

"I think I know." she said into his ear when he gave her some room to breathe. Letty loved the smile that was on his face, his eyes were beaming nad she was glad she was the cause of it.

"You sure you're ready for this now?"

"I'm sure, let's do it."  
He kissed her lips while he still had his hands around her.

"You're gonna be a great mother." he said into the kiss. She smiled and pulled away catching his eyes.

"And you're gonna be a great father."

"God, I love you." Her heart fluttered and she kissed back with fervor making her swallow his moan.

"We should get started then." He smirked and his fingers closed in around the strings that held her bikini together.

"I'm not going to conceive my first child in a pool."  
Dom frowned. "I think it'll make a good story."

"No pool." She said firmly. "So take me back upstairs papa."

* * *

The last day at the resort was bittersweet, Dom surely didn't want to go. He found that everything good that happened in his relationship was because of the island. He was just getting out of the shower when he saw Letty waking up, he waited nervously for her to find his surprise.

Letty's first instinct when she woke up was to reach for Dom. She came up empty and flicked her eyes open, she calmed down when she heard the shower turning off. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes was different that morning, she sat up once she realized what was different. Shining on her left hand was a huge diamond ring.

"Dom!" She yelled, he stood in the doorway of the bathroom smiling.

"What is this?" she held up her ring finger for him to see.

"Your ring. I realized, my mistake before."

"What mistake?"

"My mistake was asking you too marry me. So instead, I'm telling you. _We are getting married_."

Her mouth hung open and her eyes flickered back to her ring finger. The size of the diamond was impressive and she was enamored with it for a brief moment but Dom caught it.

"So we're getting married?" She mimicked his decisive tone.

"Yup, we're getting married."  
He sat next to her in bed and took a handful of her hair in his large hand and brought her lips to his roughly.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Maybe A Very Dotty Wedding- maybe- I'm not promising anything. Hope ya liked it.**

**XO**


End file.
